Mayhem at the Music Festival/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Mayhem at the Music Festival (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Mayhem at the Music Festival) The short begins at the Egg Carrier, in control room, Drake was helping Dr. Eggman with his ultimate plan. Drake: So, Doctor, what exactly is your new master plan? Dr. Eggman: You'll see, Drake, this next plan is gonna be flawless. Drake: Hmm, okay, if you say so. ???, ???. Crusher: Just one question, boss, ???. Dr. Eggman: It's simple, ???. Zeke: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Ivy: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Then, Dr. Eggman started to laugh, the Black Snakes joined in. Dr. Eggman: What are you all standing around for, get to work! Zeke: Yes, your royal heinous highness. So, ???,.??? The next morning, everyone was lined up at the music store, waiting to see Angus Scattergood, Robbie, Callie, Spongebob, Rainbow Dash, Mordecai and Rigby were in line too, Darrel came out of the store and is about to introduce Angus to everyone. Darrel: I hope you folks are ready, because here he is! the guy who'd sweep a girl off her feet if he didn't have such scrawny little arms, your favorite celebrity and rock legend... Angus Scattergood! Angus walks out, and waves at his fans as they start screaming. He's soon seated and signing photographs. Amy Rose: Oh, boy, this is so exciting, isn't it exciting? Callie Jones: Yeah, it sure is. Spongebob Squarepants: Angus is the coolest rock star ever. Robbie Diaz: (laughs) You guys must too excited to see him, aren't ya? Amy Rose: Of course, i bet he'll be giving some free t-shirts too. Callie Jones: Maybe we'll see what happens, Amy. Angus started sighing some photos, the first one in line was Lyra Heartstrings. Angus Scattergood: There you go, love. Lyra Heartstrings: (squeals) Thank you, Angus. Angus Scattergood: You're welcome. Lyra sighs and moves off. next up is Davide. Angus Scattergood: Here's a photograph for you, mate. Davide: Whoa! Thanks, Angus. Then, Davide grabs the photo and walks off, next one in line was Melanie. Angus Scattergood: Here you are, mate. Melanie: Thank you, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: You're very welcome, little lady. Melanie giggles and walks off. Next is Mr. Ruff Angus Scattergood: And here's one for you, mate. Mr. Ruff: Oh, be still my heart, (faint) Larry: Hey! move out of the way, bozo! Darrel: Just step over him! (aside to Chloe) we're not selling enough merch. turn up the track! Chloe: Don't worry about it, Darrel, i'll take care of that. Angus Scattergood: Hold that thought, Chloe, i have a better idea, how about i entertain them with some music. So, Angus jumped on the stage as he got out his guitar. Angus Scattergood: Ozzie. Ozzie, ???, ???. :Scattergood ::Hollywood girl ::Is lost again ::All of her hopes left her stranded ::Seasoned dreams ::Are just pretend ::She can't stand it :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::She doesn't believe ::In believing ::Miracles have died in her mind ::She knows the world ::Is deceiving ::Everything is wastin' her time :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::Get in line and hold your head high ::Pretty face will help you get by ::Step inside I'll make your tears dry ::So put on your smile Angus Scattergood: Ha :and the band ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights Fans: (cheers) Angus Scattergood: Thank you, you've been a great audience. Fans: (screams) Mr. Ruff: Whoo, i love this day! The crowd in line are sent into a buying frenzy, Robbie and the others went to buy some merchandise too. Amy Rose: (sighs) Isn't Angus just the greatest musician you've ever seen. Callie Jones: He sure is, Amy. Robbie Diaz: I second that. Suddenly, a poster boy arrives with handbag of posters for the Music Festival. Poster Boy: Poster, get your poster, come on down to the Music Festival at the Star Carnival tomorrow. Mordecai: Whoa! check this out, guys, they're giving out posters for the Music Festival at the Star Carnival! Robbie Diaz: Wow, that's pretty cool. Rigby: That is cool. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I seriously can't believe that there isn't anyone else that knows about Angus better than us. Yoshi: I agree, I also heard that the Milton Brothers are going to be at the Star Carnival. Amy Rose: (gasp) The Milton Brothers, (squeals) that's the best news ever. Rainbow Dash: We can invite all our friends over. Callie Jones: And I can bring Nicole and my little cousin, Danny to enjoy the fun. Robbie Diaz: That's a good idea, Callie. Callie Jones: Thanks, Rob. Then, Bodi, ???,.??? Bodi: Hey, you guys. Callie Jones: Hi, Bodi. Amy Rose: ???,.??? Bodi: I'm doing great, thanks for asking, Amy. Amy Rose: You're welcome. Rigby: ???, ???. Bodi: ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Bodi: Hi, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: So, what's the important news, ???,.??? Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Chloe: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. Eggbert: Hello, everyone. Pinky: Angus, meet, ???,.??? Eggbert: Well, my name is, ???,.???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,. Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Brett: Alright, everyone, ???. ???,.??? Female Music Label Worker 1: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chloe: Pinky, do you hear that? Pinky: Hear what? ???, ???. Max: Heads up, there's a dog on the loose! ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chloe: Whoa! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (screams) Scooby pounces on Angus and, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (laughs) ???,.??? ???,.??? Pinky: Hey, you mangy dog, get off of him! ???,.??? Chloe: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Shaggy Rogers: Scooby Doo, where are you? Callie Jones: There he is! ???,.??? Ratchet: Hey, Angus! Callie Jones: Are you okay? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Twilight Sparkle: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Callie Jones: We're sorry about about that, Pinky, ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Robert Zabrinski: Alright, I'm leaving. you know where to reach me if you change your mind. ???,.??? Yoshi: Whoa. Callie Jones: Well, that was unexpected. ???,.??? Doug Milton: I'll never sell to you, Zabrinski! ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Ah, Doug Milton, just the mate I was looking for, ???. ???,.??? Doug Milton: Oh yes, for the Music Festival... but I'm sorry, Angus, visits are off today... (sighs) and forever. Angus Scattergood: What?! ???,.??? Earl Milton: Don't worry, Angus, my brother, Doug's a little ,uh.... (whistles) down, the carnival is crawling with robots. Robbie Diaz: Well don't you worry, sir, we're the Data Squad Rangers and we'll get rid of your problem in no time. Amy Rose: Mr. Milton, my name's Amy Rose, I'm a big fan of your films, my favorite has gone with the tin roof! Nicole Northwood: ???, ???, can we get your autograph? Doug Milton: (chuckling) Why sure, you know I was almost nominated for best director on that one. Then, Doug sees Bodi at the middle. Doug Milton: Oh, and who might you be? Bodi: I'm Bodi, it's very nice to meet you. Doug Milton: Bodi? (to Angus) Angus, is he a friend of yours? Angus Scattergood: That's right, mate, ???. Doug Milton: Really? Was he also the one who inspired you to be a musician? Bodi: Yeah, ???. Angus Scattergood: It's true, ???. Doug Milton: Oh, this is fantastic! (to Earl) Earl, do you call these kids? Earl Milton: Right-o, Daddy-o, I heard about these cats from Jimmy over at Sunshine Studios. Alice Diaz: Wow, that's really awesome! Mordecai: Yeah, it is! Yoshi: Cats? Pinkie Pie: Cats? Scooby Doo: Cats? where? (looking around) Emerl: Oh yeah, cats is another cool way of saying "guys". Yoshi and Pinkie Pie: Oh... I don't get it? me either! (laughs) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (laughs) ???, ???. Bodi: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Hold that thought, ???. Eggbert: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. ---- Bodi started to wonder about that talent scout. Meanwhile, the Milton Brothers showed Robbie and his friends to Studio A. Doug Milton: Studio A is where it all has started, though I fear to spread the entire lot by now. Twilight Sparkle: What about that man we saw when we arrived? Earl Milton: Oh, that's just Robert Zabrinski from Greenwood Development, he's been trying to buy to this carnival from us. Serena: That's terrible. Robbie Diaz: Well if that's true, there's no way we're gonna let that happen, not with us on patrol. Sunset Shimmer: So, Robbie, you got any ideas? Robbie Diaz: Okay here's the plan, Me, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sonic, Scooby, Shaggy and the guys will scout Studio A, Sunset, Twilight and the rest of the girls will look for clues in Studio B. Callie Jones: And Nicole and i will check out the rest of the Star Carnival with the Milton Brothers. Nicole Northwood: That's a good plan, Callie. Ratchet: Yeah, and after we find some clues, we'll meet back here at the carnival. Shaggy Rogers: Like, what about the cafeteria? Doug Milton: (laughs) We don't have a cafeteria, we use caters. Earl Milton: I think there's some food left in the... ???, ???. Gmerl: (sighs) Something's never change. Emerl: Well, that's just the way they do things in life. Alice Diaz: I'll say. ???, ???. From inside Studio A, ???. Robbie Diaz: Okay guys, let's look for something really odd. Yoshi: Right, Rob. ???, ???. Mordecai: Hmm... (to Robbie) Hey Rob, look at this. Robbie Diaz: What's up, Mordo? Mordecai: There's something you gotta see. As Mordecai showed Robbie something, ???. Robbie Diaz: What's this here? Mordecai: I don't know, but it might have something to do with this Robert Zabrinski guy that just left. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, that's really strange. Gmerl: You said it. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (laughs) Eggbert: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Eggbert: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Eggbert: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood & Eggbert: (laughs) ???,.??? Bodi: Um, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: Hmm, what is it, mate? Bodi: I was wondering if, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? ---- Bodi: (sighs) ???,.??? Callie Jones: Hey, Bodi, are you feeling okay? Bodi: Not really. Callie Jones: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,. Callie Jones: ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Rigby: ???,.??? Mordecai: ???,.??? ---- Back at the carnival, Angus gets too busy with the preparations for the Music Festival. Bouncer 1: Hey, Mr. Scattergood, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Bouncer 1: Yes, sir. ???,.??? Bodi: Mr. Scattergood, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: What's wrong now, mate! Bodi: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,. Angus Scattergood: Don't worry, mate, ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Bodi: (sighs) ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Altogether: (panting) Ratchet: Phew, that was rough. Yoshi: (breathing in and out) But too close for comfort. Serena: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Mordecai: Whoa, what the heck is this place? Amy Rose: And, where did they go? Callie Jones: They have to be around here somewhere, wherever here is. Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Are you kidding?! this is the set of Stormy with a Side of Pudding! Applejack: Stormy with a side of what, now? Pinkie Pie: (grunts) It's only my all-time favorite movie! ???, ???. Vegeta: (groans) Pinkie Pie: I've tried to get you all to watch it, like, a kazillion-billion times! I've heard they use real pudding! (tastes) oh, they do! (slurp) Nicole Northwood: Mm, this is really good. Rainbow Dash: Ugh! we're running out of time! we're supposed to be hunting down some clues, finding Bodi and catching the bad guys, not eating pudding! Twilight Sparkle: We're trying. maybe we should make our way back to the Star Carnival, there might have been some clues we missed. ???, ???. Amy Rose: Hey! Yoshi: We're trapped! ???,.??? Ratchet: They're getting away! Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, i've got this! ???,.??? Serena: Rainbow, wait! Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Yoshi: ???,. Callie Jones: I've got it, Robbie, ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: No problem, (uses his morpher) ???,.??? ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Rigby: Whoo, we're free. Yoshi: Yay. Nicole Northwood: But, where's Rainbow Dash? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: I saw them come in here. ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: Bodi, Bodi, where are you? ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: (whimpers) ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: (screams) ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: (sighs) ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: Hey, this is just like the outfit Callie wears when she did her first concert, what's it doing in here? ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: Hey! (grunts) ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: (grunts) Hello? anybody out there? ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: (sighs) No problem, i'll just call the others to let them know... aw, expect i can't because security took all our phones when we got here, (groans) help, i'm trapped in here! Meanwhile, Angus kept following the footprints, ???,.???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Hmm, i wonder where those footprints come from? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Hello, ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Bodi? Bodi: Mr. Scattergood. ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Bodi, where have you been, mate? i was searching all over for you. Bodi: ???,.???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Eggbert was behind the sabotage? Bodi: Yeah, he was. Angus Scattergood: But, ???,.??? Bodi: Well, ???,.???,.??? I'm so sorry, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: Bodi... i... i don't understand, why didn't you tell me?! ???,.??? Crusher: Because he wasn't supposed to. Angus Scattergood: (gasp) ???,.??? Eggbert: (laughs) Well well, it seems that a pesky cat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong. well, a rock legend to be more precise... Angus Scattergood: Eggbert? what's going here and why is Bodi in a cage?! Eggbert: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Eggbert: ???,.??? Then, ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: (laughs) Surprise! Angus Scattergood: What, Dr. Eggman?! Dr. Eggman: The one and only, surprised, aren't you? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Dr. Eggman: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- Ivy: Hey! Zeke: Come on! Crusher: Let us out of here! Angus Scattergood: (laughs) That should keep them off my tail, now then, i've got to find Robbie and his mates. So, Angus ran faster to the exit, ???. Angus Scattergood: Whoa! He fell down to the floor and went unconscious ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (moans) Pinkie Pie: Hey, guys, look, he's waking up. Spongebob Squarepants: Scooby, it's working, do it again. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (groans) Wha... huh? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (laughs) Alright, alright, that's enough, stop it, i'm awake. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Honestly, mate, one step at a time. Scooby Doo: Sorry. ???, ???. Rarity: Oh, thank goodness you're safe, darling. Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? Angus Scattergood: I'm fine, just a little lightheaded. Callie gives Angus a hand, he grabbed her hand and got on his feet. Angus Scattergood: Cheers, love. Callie Jones: You're welcome. Angus Scattergood: But, how did you find me? Robbie Diaz: Digit gave us this radar that helped us find you around the carnival, plus, Earl helped us out a lot too. Earl Milton: I told them about your cool rescue skills, don't worry, it's all in here, real dynamite stuff. Twilight Sparkle: So, were you able to finish the preparations for the Star Carnival? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Then, Angus looked at Robbie, Callie and the others in their costumes. Angus Scattergood: Uh, why are you all wearing those costumes? Twilight Sparkle: (nervous chuckle) Well, it's kind of a long story. Sunset Shimmer: Some guy thought that we're like the Power Ponies over at another studio set. Yoshi: Yep, it's kinda hard to explain. Callie Jones: So, Angus, what happened, ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Rigby: Eggman! seriously?! Nicole Northwood: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: (sighs) Okay, let's go through this one more time, you guys find the knight and trick him into running after you, then I'll open the drawbridge and he'll follow you into the sci-fi set, Sunset, Amy, Earl and the others will take it from there, any questions? Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, do we have to? Ratchet: Why are you two scared? this time you know that it's just another one of Eggman's robots. Shaggy Rogers: Then like that supposed to make me less scared, who goes running around in a suit of armor? Soon, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, then turned back to Ratchet. Ratchet: Come on you guys, you'll do fine, I guarantee that this will work. Clank: I believe Ratchet is right, ???. ???, ???. ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Egg-Knight: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Egg-Knight: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,.??? ???,.??? ---- ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Excuse me, mate, but i believe you're on the wrong flight. Bodi: Angus. ???, ???. Bodi: I'm so sorry, ???.,??? Angus Scattergood: It's alright, mate, ???,.??? Bodi: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???.